Oerareta Asobu Koto
by Mythomanya
Summary: [ShinyaXDie]Il en avait assez, il voulait le voir souffrir, il ne voulais pas voir son coeur en mourir...


_Un monde sans peur tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais dit que ni la peine ni la souffrance n'existerait. Nous ne devions être que tout les deux. Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Mais j'ai compris. Maintenant je sais. Je m'avance doucement sur ton ombre. De cette démarche lente, toutes mes décisions sont arrivées, et plus jamais elles ne repartiront. Tant que cette ombre sera coucher sous ces draps, ces désirs qui sont miens resteront encrés au plus profond de mon être. Si tu savais à quel point je te hais. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait mal. J'aurais voulu mourir. Seulement, plus j'avance et plus je vois clair. Je n'ai pas besoin de souffrir encore pour te faire mal. Je n'ai besoin que de ma volonté. Plus j'avance et plus je comprend. Il n'y a plus de solution possible, plus aucune marche arrière possible. Seulement moi qui avance dans ce sombre couloir, mes pieds sur le plancher froid sentent la vibration de ta respiration. Si lente, tout comme la haine qui monte en moi. Si lente, tellement lente que je la sens. Seulement, la hâte me guide, si je n'y prend pas garde, je vais t'alarmer. Toi qui t'es toujours cru au-dessus des autres, toi qui croyais pouvoir te sauver de tout, tu n'as jamais cru que tu avais créé un monstre. Ça aurait été si simple de prendre cet oreiller, de le déposer sur ton visage paisible, d'attendre que l'oxygène ne soit plus à l'intérieur de toi. Seulement, moi j'ai tout mon temps, je te donnerai le temps qu'il faudra, tu le paieras bien assez tôt._

Le roux s'extirpa de son sommeil dans un long bâillement. Il senti immédiatement une odeur sucrée, quelque chose d'enivrent. De la cannelle. Des brioches à la cannelle sans doute. Il adorait cela. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de bouger un muscle pour aller voir si son intuition était la bonne. Il s'étira longuement après quoi il lança d'une voix rauque un « Shinya! » qui aurait sûrement réveillé les voisins s'il n'était pas déjà dix heures du matin. De plus, la semaine, il n'y avait jamais personne. Voyant que son amant ne venait pas, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, il l'avait dressé ainsi, il sorti de la chambre d'un pas lourd. Une ambiance plus que brûlante se répandait à l'intérieur du minuscule appartement. Croyant qu'il y avait un feu quelconque dans la cuisine, il s'y précipita, mais ne vit que le blond assis sur le comptoir, une tasse de café en main. Les brioches étaient sur la table. Voyant le guitariste surgir, le batteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement. Il s'installa à la table en face de lui et le contempla pendant qu'il dévorait sa brioche. Lorsque Die eut entièrement engloutit celle-ci, il vit un sourire méchant, pervers, voir même malsain, flotter sur le visage de son ange.

_Il doit croire que je me moque de lui. Attention, ne te lève pas, tu va tomber sinon…Oups, j'ai pas pensé de le dire à voix haute. Pauvre chéri tu es tombé! Devine quoi! D'ici quelques secondes, tu ne pourra plus bouger aucun de tes muscles que tu croyais invincibles. Seul tes yeux pourront voir, seul tes oreilles pourront entendre, seulement, tu n'auras plus conscience, tu sera endormi pour un petit moment, le temps que je m'occupe de toi…. Eh bien, pour une personne avec tant de force, ce liquide agi avec une vitesse plus qu'étonnante. Je me lève, seulement parce que j'ai envi de me sentir au-dessus de toi, au-dessus de tout. Je me penche pour goûter à tes lèvres, je peux également sentir l'incompréhension et la peur dans ton regard. Tu vois. Tu as toujours cru que je ne pourrais jamais lutter, c'est pour ça que tu as continué. Tu crois que la prison me fait peur. Eh bien tu sais, c'est moins pire que d'être enfermé dans ta cage. Tu t'amusais n'est-ce pas? Tu riais devant mes larmes n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne savais pas. Tu ne l'as jamais su. Le jeu n'avait pas commencé. C'est maintenant que la partie commence. Sois en sûre mon amour, tu va payer aujourd'hui. Cette journée m'appartient, ce sera mon plus bel anniversaire._

Habituellement, le roux adorait se faire dénuder ainsi par le blond. Il était sans pitié pour ces vêtements qui le gênait. Seulement, aujourd'hui il était le seul à montrer sa peau, mais il n'y avait que sa peau qui n'ait pas de marques. À ce moment précis, ce n'est plus de l'amour qu'il percevait dans les yeux de Shinya, ce n'était que le dégoût et une haine plus que profonde. Le plancher de la salle de bain n'en était que plus froid. Il entendit la voix de son cher et tendre. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que les effets du poison ne duraient pas très longtemps, mais assez pour que lui seul puisse s'amuser très longtemps, et il aurait encore plus de plaisir après. Il ne serait plus le seul à avoir mal, qu'il disait. En ce moment même, le guitariste savait que, plus jamais, il ne verrait plus le soleil de la même façon. Il vit le batteur prendre la ceinture qu'il avait laissé à l'écart des autres vêtements et lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur lui, une lueur inquiétante brillait dans ses yeux. Pas l'habituelle lumière de désirs ou en, la flamme de la passion ou même, un lueur d'effroi. Non, à ce moment, Shinya était devenu maître du jeu. Die sentait qu'il allait plus qu'en baver. Au premier coup de ceinture, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il ressentait une immense douleur au cœur. Il ne sentait rien au niveau de son corps, il savait que ça allait venir bientôt, très bientôt, trop tôt, et qu'il aurait mal. Pourtant, cette douleur ne l'affligerait pas, il le savait, car il avait déjà mal. La haine et la folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant lui fendait le cœur. Une partie de celui-ci était morte et elle ne reviendrait jamais. Son cœur était en train de mourir.

_J'ai enfin l'impression d'être une personne. Le simple fait de lui donner un coup m'a complètement libéré de son emprise. Oh! je pourrais le laisser partir, mais je n'en ai pas envie. En me regardant avec ce petit air de chien battu, il va sûrement croire que je vais m'attendrir comme à chaque, mais non! Pas cette fois! Tu vois Die, pas cette fois… Cette fois c'est moi qui mène la danse, et tu vas danser jusqu'au bout! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure maintenant? Il ne sent rien pourtant! De toute façon, il n'a jamais rien senti, pas même tout l'amour que je lui ait donné. Que de vanité et de complaisance pour cet homme à qui j'ai donné mon cœur. Cet homme qui l'a brisé plus souvent qu'il ne m'a montré qu'il m'aimait. Cet homme à qui, aujourd'hui, je vais le reprendre…_

Die voulait pleurer, savait qu'il pleurait, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il sentir ses larmes? Il sentait toute l'amertume, la rage, la déception et la haine que le jeune musicien ressentait. Il avait compris en le regardant intensément qu'il lui en voulait. Pourquoi, à chaque coup que son unique amour lui portait, il comprenait. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ressentir l'amour de cet âme sœur qu'il était. Il aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait à mourir, ou tout simplement, il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il n'était capable que de pleurer. Il se mit peu à peu à sentir les larmes qui couraient le long de son visage. Il se mit peu à peu à sentir les coups que lui donnait son ange. Il ne voulait cependant pas que ça s'arrête. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Il se sentait tellement vide, tellement sale, tellement dégoûtant. L'idée lui vint que, s'il se vidait de son sang, tout le mauvais en lui sortirait. Il se dit que, depuis le temps qu'il se voilait la face, le seul moyen qu'il avait de se purifier était de le vider de ce goudron qui traversait son cœur. Il avait pourtant bien vu que le plus jeune lui en voulait. Il avait bien vu qu'il lui faisait mal. Il avait entendu son cœur se briser la veille en posant sa tête contre son cœur. Il s'était pourtant dit que c'était normal. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son rêve se transformerait en cauchemar pareil à celui qu'il faisait vivre à son amant depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il sentit un autre coup à travers ses pensées. Il n'eut même pas la force de crier, il n'avait plus envi de crier, plus envie d'émettre un son, un souffle. Il voulait s'éteindre. Pour lui, il voulait que son cœur cesse, ne plus rien ressentir autre que le vide. Pourtant, il lui semblait que ça n'était pas dans les intentions de son amour. Son amour… Il l'aimait toujours autant que la première fois, il s'en voulait à lui, il se détestait de n'avoir pas su l'aimer… Mon amour…

_Ça fait un bon moment que le liquide aurait du arrêter d'agir…Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas? Est-l i insensible? Bien sûre que oui, pourquoi en douterais-je? Est-ce que tu aimes ça mon ange? Est-ce que ça fait mal? Aussi mal que lorsque mon cœur est mort? Tu sais, tu l'as vraiment tué… Mon cœur à failli m'emporter avec moi, mais je ne partirai pas sans toi! Tu mérite ce qui t'arrive tu sais… Tu aurais pu mieux m'aimer, me montrer ton amour de tellement plein d'autre façon! Pourquoi as-tu choisi celle-là? Pourquoi voulais-tu me mériter si c'était pour m'infliger ça? Pourquoi ces mots d'amour que tu m'as dit la première fois sont-ils mors avec mon cœur? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas compris que j'avais besoin de toi? Était-ce si dure de m'aimer? Suis-je si horrible? Suis-je une personne si détestable, ou bien est-ce toi? Pourquoi as-tu voulu jouer avec mon cœur? Tu savais pourtant déjà que j'avais mal… Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné le droit de te jouer de moi? Et tu croyais que ça ne se retournerais pas contre toi? Tu ne te doutais même pas un peu que ça finirais ainsi? Mon amour… Pourquoi as-tu dis ça la première fois? Pourquoi le dis-tu maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne bouges plus? Pourquoi je ne t'entends plus gémir? Pourquoi est-ce que ton souffle rauque et saccadé s'est-il arrêté? Pourquoi tes ye4ux sont fixes? Pourquoi ton regard est-il vide…?Die, pourquoi es-tu mort? Die, tu ne m'as pas attendu? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais tenu aucune de tes promesse? Tu avais dis que tu vivrais toujours pour moi! Tu avais dis que tu m'aimerais encore après être mort… Je n'y crois plus Die…_

_Die, pourquoi est-ce que je pleure? Pourquoi tu pleures? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ici? Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te tuer! Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé mourir? Tu sais, mes larmes ne te ramèneront pas à moi, alors pourquoi es-tu parti? Die, est-ce que tu m'attends? Attends-moi Die! Tu sais que, n'importe où tu iras, je te suivrai! Je t'aime… _


End file.
